


Morning Glory

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter wakes up with morning wood, Wade helps him out.





	Morning Glory

Morning sun streamed through the thin curtains, gently warming Peter’s back. He shifted slightly as the man beside him groaned in his sleep. Stirred by the noise, Peter propped himself up on one elbow to look at him. He blinked sleepily as he watched Wade. How many times could Peter say he’d seen Wade this peaceful? Not many. It was while Peter enjoyed the view of the sleeping merc that he came to an uncomfortable realisation. It would appear that Peter was enjoying the view a little too much. He collapsed onto his back, sighing heavily.

“Mornin’ Petey. Ooh – _someone’s_ happy to see me!” Wade exclaimed.

“Fuck off, Wade,” Peter groaned, one arm flung over his face to shield his eyes.

“Aww, come on now, you don’t _really_ mean that.”

A few seconds passed in silence before Peter heard the rustle of sheets and felt Wade moving around the bed. He let his arm fall back against the pillow. After all, Wade had noticed his problem. There was no point hiding it now.

The warm light from the window was suddenly a disturbed, a shadow falling over Peter’s face. It was then that he opened his eyes to be greeted by Wade, his face barely inches above his own. The older man closed the gap and pressed a brief kiss to Peter’s lips.

“Let me take care of that, hmm?” Wade whispered, his voice low. Propping himself up with one hand, he ran the other down Peter’s side and pushed at the waistband of his pyjamas. Peter’s breath caught in his throat. Wade kissed him again as he toyed with the elastic. The younger man lifted his hips obligingly, allowing Wade to lean back and slip the cotton trousers down just as far as he needed them. He sat back to admire the form of the man sprawled beneath him. Peter was lean and muscular, no longer gangly-looking as he had been when Wade had first met him.

Peter opened his eyes, confused by the lack of contact. He pushed himself up on one elbow and used his free arm to pull Wade back down towards him.

“You can stare at me all you like later but right now you can either blow me or let me get myself off,” he demanded before kissing the other man roughly. Wade broke away just long enough to reply.

“I wouldn’t mind either, as long as I get to watch.”

Peter let out a sigh as Wade lazily stroked his cock, seemingly more interested in kissing him than anything else. He kissed down his neck, stopping at his collar bone before returning to his lips.

“Wade – fuck,” Peter moaned between kisses.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m getting’ there.”

Wade pushed Peter back against the bed and resumed the trail of kisses. He continued down his chest and stomach, following the shape of his hips. Wade stopped just short of his cock to glance up at the younger man. His head was tilted back against the pillow and his arms were out either side of him, palms flat against the sheets. Wade grinned before turning back to the job at hand. He ran his tongue from the base all the way to the head before taking the full length into his mouth. One of Peter’s hands immediately found its way into Wade’s hair.

Wade’s head bobbed, his lips never fully leaving Peter’s cock. He already knew he was good, but the way Peter responded confirmed that for him. He moaned, occasionally arching his back and tugging on Wade’s hair. It only served as encouragement for the older man. Whenever Peter got close, he’d move away.

Eventually he relented. Peter moaned his name, tugging his hair harder than he had before. Wade pulled away, licked the tip then took it back into his mouth just in time. Peter came, letting out a long, low moan. Both his hands tightened into fists, one in Wade’s hair and one in the bedsheets. Wade pulled away for the last time and moved back up the bed.

“You’re so pretty when you come. Now, how about some breakfast then you can return the favour?”


End file.
